Jocko Robs the Bank and Gets Grounded
Jocko Robs the Bank and Gets Grounded is a grounded video by Sarah West, published on February 20th 2019. Written by Kosta Karatzovalis Transcript Jocko was about to check the money box. Jocko: Let's take a look inside my box and see if I have any money. Then Jocko looked inside his box, and there was no money left, and he was shocked. Jocko: Oh no! I don't have any money! What am I going to do for money? Then Jocko thought of something. Jocko: Wait a minute! I have an idea! I'm going to rob the bank! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! So Jocko went to the bank, and then he reached the bank. Jocko: There it is! There's the bank! Now let's go rob the bank! Jocko went inside the bank, and he walked towards the reception. The bank manager and his assistants were horrified. Bank Manager: Uh oh! It's a bank robber! What are you doing here? Jocko equipped his gun and pointed the bank manager with it, and the alarm started blaring. Jocko: Freeze! This is a robber! Give me all your money or else I will shoot you! Bank Manager's Assistant 1: No! We are not letting you get away with our bank money! Rules are the rules! Jocko: You better give me all of your money right now or I will shoot all of you to pieces! The bank manager's second manager did as he was told. Bank Manager's Assistant 2: OK, OK, OK, fine! The bank manager's second assistant handed the bag of money to Jocko. Bank Manager's Assistant 2: Just take it all and get out of here! We don't want to die! Jocko was satisfied. Jocko: Yay! I robbed the bank! So long suckers! Jocko ran out of the bank. Bank Manager: Quick Keith! Bank Manager's Assistant 1: Call the police, on the double! Keith: OK! The bank manager's third assistant Keith picked up a phone and he called the police. Keith: Hello! Is this the police department? Good! Some boy robbed our bank and is getting away! Can you arrest him, please? Keith was hearing the response from the police. OK! Thanks! Bye! Outside, Jocko was running along, and he stopped for a minute. Jocko: Yes! I just robbed the bank! I got away with it! I'm free! I'm free! Just then, the police car drove in, and then two policemen got out and confronted Jocko, who was horrified. Jocko dropped the bag of money. Policeman 1: Stop right there! You're under arrest for robbing the bank! Get in the police car right now! You're going to jail for three hours until your parents come to pick you up! Policeman 2: And after that, we will return the bag of money to the bank! Give us the bag of money and get in the police car right now! Jocko gave the bag of money to two policemen, and he got in the police car. Then the two policemen got back in the police car, and they drove back to the police station. Then the two policemen reached the police station, and then they took Jocko out of the police car, and they took him inside the police station. Then they took him to find a cell, and then they showed him a cell. Policeman 1: This is your jail cell. Go in there right now! You will stay in there for three hours until your parents arrive. Jocko went in the jail cell and the two policemen closed the bars. Policeman 2: And now first to take this bag of money back to the bank where it belongs. The policeman began to take the bag of money back to the bank where it belongs. Jocko was dismayed. Jocko: I cannot believe I got arrested for robbing the bank! Three hours later. Jocko was satisfied, as his parents arrived. Jocko: Oh boy! My parents are here to bail me out! His parents were less than pleased. Jocko's dad: Jocko, I can't believe that you robbed the bank and got sent to jail. Jocko's mum: That's it, young man! You're in big trouble! Jocko's dad: Let's go home now! Jocko went out of the cell, and they went home with his parents in disgrace. Back home, Jocko's parents were furious with Jocko. Jocko's dad: Jocko, how dare you rob the bank and get sent to jail?! That's it, you are grounded for 36 days with no computer. Jocko's mum: Go to your room now. Jocko went to his room, crying. Jocko: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Cast Paul as Jocko and Bank Manager's Assistant 1 Dallas as Bank Manager and Policeman 2 Brian as Bank Manager's Assistant 2 Simon as Keith Wiseguy as Policeman 1 Eric as Jocko's dad Salli as Jocko's mum Category:Jocko's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff